Bazzoker Trooper
"No wonders they are winning, when they have such rods!" - US Ranger after a dicussion about the Bazzoker - Strong-hearted soldiers, result of secret project from Siberian areas within Russia, and members of Solimaan's forces, the heavy-armoured and deadly-equipped Bazzoker Trooper is one of Solimaan's special soldiers within his White Guard forces in the Armadillo Cell, and one of the most lethal within the GLRF. Their disadvantage is that their heavy kevlar and steel battlesuits are really heavy, making their movement slow when on the battlefield and they take up most some space onboard a transport vehicle; but the good side of the Bazzorker being heavy armoured and slow, is that he cannot be crushed by enemy tanks, but they are still prey to heavy tanks like Overlords and Templars. Secret Development Before the Kalini Crisis, Russia started development of the heavy missile infantry, combining the mobility of the infantry with armor protection of vehicles. The project was developed in a military facility somewhere in the Siberia, and the whole existence of the project was nothing more than a rumor of foreign intelligences and military experts. By the rumors, it was supposed to use a steel armor plating like the tanks, only thinner for the soldiers to carry it, with the kevlar jumpsuit to make them more resistant to bullets and shrapnels. For soldier to even being able to carry it, the battlesuit was supposed to have integrated into itself a cybernetic pistons and mechanisms to assist the soldier in carrying the battlesuit, weapon and ammunition, which was estimated to weight around 150 kg. The development of the weapon of those "tank soldiers" wasn't secret. Russian military forces commissioned Tula KBP (Tula Machinery Design Bureau) to design a new anti-tank missile system for use of fireteams. The missile launcher, designated by GRAU 9M203 "Organ", was able to fire six guided missiles at enemy armour with high accuracy and power to destroy quickly any armored vehicle of the enemy. However, the Kalini Crisis prevented the development of the first battlesuits to see any combat action. It was presumed the development was canceled due to the civil war. It was a great surprise when the soldiers, presumed to be gone, appeared in the ranks of Solimaan's White Guard. They had all the aspects of the rumored "tank soldiers", the heavy battlesuits, Organ Missile Launchers and all the features included. The only differency was their clothing was painted into sand camouflage and the helmet and gas mask were replaced by white turban, a sign of White Guard, and bandanna covering their faces. Everyone was wondering how Solimaan gained possession of this technology, but everyone was certain of one thing; thanks to Bazzoker Troopers, Sheik became a leading figure of the whole Arabian Peninsula. Combat History Bazzoker Troopers whilst inside a transport vehicle which can permit the use of fireports can make them a very lethal tool whilst in combat, only joining the GLRF's forces and the Armadillo Cell in the late parts of 2029, these heavy soldiers have been best of their abilities with their Advanced 6-Shot Missile Launchers and their armour. All though they are slow, they are best being transported in vehicles and kept together in groups when they can ensure that their enemies can be killed without a problem. Bazzoker Troopers whilst together with tanks and even inside transport vehicles can ensure that the advance for "Sheik Solimaan" is cleared when the battles get tougher. Behind the Scenes *Suggested by V.Metalic, Bazzoker Trooper is loosely based on Bazzoker class from game Original War, with additions as more metallic armor, helmet and gas mas. *The concept art for the Bazzoker was drawn by Orlafus (or Hai-Ookami). Its coloring is based on Russia from Rise of the Reds, which has a reference to its Russian origin, while housecolor is green as the trooper is one of the GLRF's unit. :*It will have a standard GLRF-themed sand brown camouflage in the game, and there will also be a possibility to change the helmet with turban and gas mask with bandanna to make them more Arabian. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Armadillo Cell Units Category:Infantry